1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating and/or display unit for installation above the seats in vehicles, in particular in aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
In vehicles, and in particular in touring buses and aircraft, various operating and/or display elements are arranged above the seats, said elements serving e. g. for ventilation, illumination and calling of the crew members. These operating and/or display units normally comprise a ceiling-mounted element whose front side is directed towards the ceiling-mounted element various operating elements and/or various optical display elements are arranged, while on the rear side of the ceiling-mounted element at least
In aircraft, operating and/or display units of the type described above are also referred to as so-called passenger service units (PSU). Above these units there is a free space which, towards the outside of vehicle cabin, is thermally coupled to the outer skin of the aircraft. Thus condensate may form in the interspace or the free space since the outer skin of the aircraft is exposed to extremely low temperatures during the flight, which leads to condensation of the air and thus to dripping water formation. To prevent the dripping water from affecting the electronic system arranged on the rear side of the ceiling-mounted element, the circuit board is covered by a covering hood (also referred to as dripping water-proof roof). An electric cable extends through an opening in the covering hood, said cable being electrically connected with a manifold. The cable is electricall connected with the circuit board via a plug.
During installation and/or maintenance of an aircraft unintended loosening of the cable plugs from the counterparts on the circuit board may occur. This prolongs the installation and maintenance time and affects the functioning of the PSU.
Cable passages and fasteners are e. g. known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,506 A; U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,028 A; U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,434 A; EP 716 014 A1; DE 100 01 846 A1.